An electronic document (ED) (e.g., word processing document, spreadsheet, slide show, webpage, etc.) may include columns that are used to organize contents within the ED. A column is a vertically aligned portion of all paragraphs in the ED. Often, organizing paragraphs into columns improves readability of the ED. However, columns are not always explicitly identified (i.e., labeled and/or tagged) within the ED. Regardless, users still wish to search for the columns in the ED.